Problem: 67 cars were in the school supply store parking lot. 31 more cars park at the school supply store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $67 + 31$ cars. $67 + 31 = 98$ cars.